


Lying Low

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 250 words, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ficlet, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>’Sirius, I need you to set off at once.  You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin’s for a while, I will contact you there.’ </i> - Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter Thirty-Six, J.K. Rowling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Low

Remus Lupin slept like a log.

He rolled over into what he expected to be the cool, empty side of his bed. It was neither cool nor empty, instead a soft, warm lump spooned into him. Remus should have jumped out of bed and hexed the lump across the room, he should have cursed the intrusion six ways from Sunday, he should have at least opened his eyes, but Remus never was at his most cognisant upon waking, plus the lump was cozy and seemingly benign. There was something familiar about it; the lump fit around him like a missing jigsaw piece, smelling faintly smell of smoke and something else, something he couldn’t quite place.

Wet dog.

Remus’ eyes shot open and he looked down at the lump. He was older, some gray in his hair, more bruised and battered than the last time they’d woken up like this, but it was him.

He burrowed his lips into the unruly curls and, with his voice low, asked, “Twelve years with not so much as a letter and now you think you can just climb into my bed uninvited and make yourself comfortable?”

Sirius didn’t move and replied into Remus’ chest, “Couldn’t send an owl, they can’t get through your bloody wards; nothing can, except for a shaggy black dog.” He raised his head and caught Remus’ eye, “How's that not an invitation, Moony?” He snuggled back down, his arm snaking around Remus’ waist, “Anyway, I was just following Dumbledore’s orders.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
